As a power-generation power conditioner of a power generation system including a power generation equipment such as solar panels and the like, there has been known a power conditioner that allows a system interconnection operation for outputting AC power by interconnecting with a commercial power supply grid-system (hereinafter, appropriately abbreviated as a grid) and an independent operation for outputting the AC power without involving the grid (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Also, there has been known a power-storage power conditioner of a power storage system having a storage facility such as a storage battery or the like which is charged by power from the grid that, in a manner similar to the power-generation power conditioner described above, allows the grid interconnection operation for outputting the AC power by interconnecting with the grid and the independent operation for outputting the AC power without involving the grid (for example, see Patent Document 2).